Claire's merchandise
Claire's is one of the stores that has a license to sell exclusive Monster High merchandise. There is a different variety of products that are sold exclusively to U.s and the Uk. Makeup Lipgloss Set * Claireslipgloss.jpg|Lipgloss Set Line: Makeup *'Release: '''2010-2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? This lipgloss set also comes with a mini bag and purse. The bag is small and is pink in color. The Monster High crest with a skullete in the middle is printed throughout the bag. There are also mini black chandeliers printed too. The handle is shiny black and it looks like it is made of plastic. The purse is transparent and has a Monster High logo in black and white handwriting. The zip too is black. Inside the purse, there is 3 lipglosses. Frankie's lipgloss is a light blue color. Draculaura's is a fuschia pink and Clawdeen's is a light lilac. The lipgloss tubes have pictures of the ghouls and the names of the shades. Acessories Skull Flower Ring * Draculauralogoring.jpg|Skull Ring '''Line:' Acessories *'Release:' 2010-2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? The Skull Flower Ring '''is a dark glossy black ring that is in the shape of a 5 leave flower. The leaves are more similar to heart shapes than actual leave shapes.Their is a small black star in the middle of the ring. There is a mini skullette in the center and the little bow is decorated with gems. This ring is themed after Draculaura as it has a bit of pink and a lot of black on the ring. The packaging has a picture of Draculaura's drawing art on it, the Monster High logo on a pink and black stripy background. Skull Charm Earrings * Mh Skull Charm Earrings.JPG|Skull Earrings '''Line: Acessories *'Release:' 2010-2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? These gorgeous earrings add a freaky-fabulous and unique look to any outfit. The skullette earrings are made from acrylic and are 16x20mm in size. The skullette face is a glossy and shimmery white. The eyes are black with two small eye lashes on them. The nose is also tiny and black too. The face doesn't have a mouth. Their is also a small bow attached to the skullette's head (in a shape of a skull). The bow is pink and outlined with black. The bow has around five pink gems attached to it. The earrings are also clip on ones. Blue Zipper Hoop Earrings The earings are in the shape of zipped hoops. Black Zipper Wrist Cuff A cuff with a zipper design. Lightning Bolt Ring A ring made for Frankie with a Lighting Bolt design. Draculaura "Love Bites" Necklace * Lovebites.jpg Claire's Necklaces Collection.jpg Monster High Claire's Draculaura Necklace.PNG Line: Accessories *'Release:' 2010-2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? "All teen vamps know that love bites and this Monster High pendant says so. Slip on this great goth necklace and look simply fang-tastic!" The black necklace is made up of small chains with a silver safety pin on the left side. The main part of the necklace is the big charm that has a picture of Draculaura's art in the middle and writing that says "Love Bites". The charm is decorated with black swirls around it and the Monster High logo in a pink heart with what looks like dripping pink paint. Draculaura Charms Necklace * Draculauracharmsnecklace.jpg Line: Accessories *'Release:' 2010-2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? This gorgeous wire necklace is simply fangtastic and is designed for ghouls who want to get Draculaura's look! The necklace is made up from a couple of dark pink and dark black wires. On the wires, cute and little Draculaura inspired charms are attached. The charms come in the colors: pink, black, and silver. The designs of the charms are: stars, hearts, and circles. The ends of the necklace have small clasps so that the necklace fits more easily and doesnt fall off. Clawdeen Gems Bracelet * Clawdeenbracelet.jpg Line: Accessories *'Release:' 2010-2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? This growlicous bracelet is freaky fabulous and helps add a cool twist on any outfit. This bracelet is inspired by Clawdeen Wolf. Clawdeen's gem bracelet is made up of purple and black gems attached to rows of black beads and small icons on each gem. The icons are small gold wolf paw prints and a small purple heart with a small picture of Clawdeen. The three rows of beads are glittery and black. The gem's colors are sparkly purple and black. There are three gems and they have a 3d shape design as they are not flat. Eyeshadow Sets (Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen) The three eyeshadow sets help you recreate the look of Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen. The makeup sets are coffin shaped and feature images of the ghouls on the front. They also include makeup tips inside and feature a small mirror. Frankie's set comes with a: Sweet Shine Lipgloss, Bat your Lashes Mascara, eyeshadows (Green Goth, Blue Genes, Silver Moon) and applicators. Draculaura's set includes: Scary Cherry Lipgloss, Bat your Lashes Mascara, and eyeshadows (Batty Eyes, Pink Dusk, Glampfire Pink) and applicators. Clawdeen's set comes with: Howl-icous Lipgloss, Bat your Lashes Mascara, eyeshadows (Purple Pounce, Violet Vixen, and Golden Growl) and a applicator. eyeshadow1.jpg eyeshadow2.jpg eyeshadow3.jpg eyeshadow4.jpg eyeshadow5.jpg eyeshadow6.jpg eyeshadow7.jpg b6754bc917.jpg (Multiple product photos via Natalie's World ) Monster High Purse And Wallet mh12.PNG mhwallet.PNG Monster High Blankets blaket.PNG blanket.PNG Monster High Clawsome Nail Polish Set MH Nail Polish Set.png Category:Merchandise